With You For the First TIme
by UeharaSakura
Summary: AU "Fine if you want to break up with him" Sakura-chan said ... uh oh she is mad right now."Having a totally hyperactive boyfriend is your dream right?" her word caught my attention. "I have a numerous fight with Sasuke-kun! Everyone makes mistake Hinata-chan! Do you think you're the one who was suffering?" She added. Mainly NaruHina. A huge SasuSaku. Little NejiTen, ShikaIno R&R.


**Hey ya!**

**I'm so sorry ! I was trying to fix this story! I'm so sorry: P This is my first story for my new pen name **** I will miss my old pen name so much **** I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL :P ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Warning: **OCC Character!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

'_**...' Inner talks**_

'_...' Someone talks to the Inner/ her/himself_

"..." Normal talks

* * *

**Hinata's POV:**

Ohayou Minna ... My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I'm one of the first grade students from Konoha High School. As you know I have been liked this energetic blonde, and today... I'll confess my feeling to him.

"Er... Na-Naruto-kun ... Happy Birthday" I said to him and shoved a box in front of him as he looked at me with a dumbfounded face, but he accepts it with his wide grin

"Thank you" He grinned

"E-eto... er... I-I... Ilikeyou." I said faster that ever. Well as you know this is Uzumaki Naruto, one of the basketball club members. He's a first grader too and his class was beside mine. I started to like him when we started to attend this school for the first time...

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

'_Sigh ... Because of that train schedule, everyday __I have to come early. It's feel so uncomfortable. There are only some students who's exercising in the morning. Even Saku-chan, Ino-chan and Ten-chan haven't arrived yet' __a I thought... I was just standing in front of my shoe locker. My shoe locker was so high I can't barely reach for it. Screw my little height._

_'Gosh... It's so high ... I can't reach it' __I thought as a hand reaches out to grab my shoe. I gasped as I turn around to see who's the person that's helping me. He gave me my shoe and grinned to me. _

_"E-eto ... arigatto"_

_"It's okay, I'm glad to help you" He grinned back at me _

_"My name is Uzumaki Naruto anyway" He added and offer me a hand_

_"Hyuuga Hinata" I said shaking his hand_

_"Nice to meet ya Hinata-chan, but it's look like I have to go.. Bye ! See you later" He said as he runs and waved at me. After that day, Naruto-kun's began to help me to reach my shoe... Maybe it's sounded naive and funny but I like him. For once I am thanking my small height._

_**~ END FLASHBACK ~**_

I looked at the ground and started to blush. It's so embarrassing ! And he hasn't replied to my confession! What should I do now?! I will die in embarrassment now!

"H-Hinata-chan..." Here's come the rejection...

"H-hai" I said looking up to him.

"Maybe this is coincidence but I like you too!" Naruto-kun said blushing like mad. He smiles sheepishly at me.

"So are we going out now?" Naruto-kun asked as I blushed and nodded a bit. My first boyfriend that I ever wanted . I'm SO HAPPY!

* * *

"Hina-chan!" a certain pink haired girl pokes her head in and walked towards me

"Hai?" I said looking at her, confused.

"Your so called Naruto-_kun_ is searching for you" She said teasingly

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" I said as I feel my cheek heated up.

"Sakura, stop doing that" said my brunette friend as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Saks, she will faint if you do that to her" Said the blonde.

"Whatever" She said rolling her emerald eyes.

"I really can't believe you're actually dating that knuckle head" Ino-chan said

"Yep, me neither" Tenten-chan nodded her head

"B-but I like him so much" I said blushing

"Oh shut up both of you" Sakura-chan said rolling her eyes.

"It's not like you weren't dating a lazy ass and an emo" Sakura-chan said smirking

"Shut up" Ten-chan and Ino-chan said in unison

"You're dating an emo guy either" Ten-chan argue

"Speaking of that stupid chicken butt haired boy, you should really go now Hinata... I think Sasuke-kun will kill your boyfriend any minute from now, if you don't come to him" Sakura-chan said as I nodded and started to walk

"Oh and please call that emo guy over here!" Sakura-chan said

"Hai!" I said as I open the door and reveling two male arguing.

"Finally" Sasuke-san said

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto-kun said happily as he hugged me.

"Dobe" Sasuke-san rolled his eyes as I blushed . Naruto-kun glared at Sasuke-san as he releases his hug.

"Sasuke-san ... Sakura-chan wants you to come to her class..." I said carefully

"Tch... That annoying little girl" Sasuke-san muttered

"But you love her very much, am I right?" Naruto-kun snickered

"Shut up dobe" Sasuke-san said blush lightly

"Whatever Teme" Naruto-kun said

"Hn, I will leave him to you Hinata, good luck" Sasuke-san said, smirking as he entered my class

"Stupid teme" I heard Naruto-kun mumbled

"Na-Naruto-kun... What did you want to talk about ?" I said

"I don't have any club activities, so could you walk home with me?" He asked. "Sure, I do love to" I said happily

"GREAT! See you later Hinata-chan!" He yelled as he goes back to his class _'I'm So happy! What should I do ?There is so much thing that I want to talk about with him'_I thought as some question flowed through my mind. I giggled and go back to my class.

* * *

Ahhh ! What should I do?! As you all know ... I was walking with naruto-kun, but unfortunately we're not even talking. Why's this world acting so cruel to me?. We're not even looked like a boyfriend and girlfriend. Maybe I'll agree with what Ino-chan said to me ... Life really is Suck.

"Hinata-chan" Finally, I think you'll not saying anything to me.

"Ha-hai?" I asked nerveously, wondering what'll he says to me.

"We're already here" What the?

"Ah ... Thank you, Naruto-kun... Bye" I said trying not to sound disapoint.

"Bye, See you later Hinata-chan!" Naruto-kun said as he walks away. After he vanished from my sight, I sighed heavily and open my front door.

"Tadaima" I said. I lean down to my feetand take off my shoe. Suddenly a dark figure stand infron of me.

"Okaeri, Hinata" The figure said

"Ah... Neji-niisan, you startle me before" I said

"Sorry, how's your day going?" He asked

"Fine, thank you"

"You looked really sad, did Uzumaki do somthing to you?" He asked

Oh god, his protective side is coming out...

"No-nothing is wrng, Neji-niisan" i said

"Reaally?"

"Yes"

"If you say so... dinner is going to be ready" He said as I nodded and go to my room and plomped to the bed.

_**~ NEXT DAY ~**_

"Ohayou, Hina-chan" Ino-chan, Ten-chan and Sakura-chan greeted me in unison.

"Ohayou" I said smiling

"Whoa... What's with the face?" Ten-chan said

"Nothing" I said

"Hina-chan ... Don't lie to us" Ino-chan said

"Really guys, nothing is wrong" I said trying to smile

"Are you sure?" They said

"Yep" I said nodding

"Promise us, if you have any problem, you'll tell us okay?" Sakura-chan asked

"Promise" I said as the three of them smile at me.

"Ne Hina-chan, why don't you wait for Naruto?" Sakura-chan said grinning

"Why?"

"So you can have a lovely doffey time, Duhh" she said

"Sa-Sakura-chan"

"Relax, Sasuke-kun and the other will be there, so don't worry" She grinned at me.

"You sure?"

"100%" She said

"There he is! Just go talk with him"

"B-but he's with the other ... that's so embarrassing" I said blushing

"No worries" she said as she dragged me.

"Yo!" Sakura-chan said to the group

"Don't you yo me, Missy." Sasuke-san suddenly appeared

"Hehehe... Sasuke-kun... c'mere in a sec" She said mentioning him to come closer as she tip toe to him and whispering something.

"Do I have to?"

"Please?" Sakura-chan said with a glassy eyes as I giggled when I see a little blush appeared on his cheek.

"Fine, but you owe me, you little brat" He said patting Sakura-chan's head.

"Thank you" She said grinning as she tip toe again and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke-san sighed and tell everyone to follow him except Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan wink at me and mouthing a good luck before she turns around and walked with Sasuke-san.

"Ne ... Naruto-kun" I said barely whispering.

"Yep?" I heard him answer.

"E-eto ... CanIwaityouwhileyou'repracticing?" I said quickly as he grinned at me and said

"Sure, Dattebayo"

* * *

'_Wow ... He is so cool' _I sighed and looked at Naruto-kun while he practicing. He turned his head towards me as I waved at him "Naruto-kun"

"HEY!"

I snapped and looked at the stern faced girl as she walks towards me wile swaying her hips trying to be sexy. Ino-chan and Ten-chan has told me, that kind of girl should've known as a slot or bitch. She stood in front of me and folded her arm in her chest."What are you doing in here ? You shouldn't be here." She yelled at me

"Eh?"

"There is always some girl who comes to disturb us. So don't come to here, even if you want to see your boyfriend." She said

"Sorry" I said. But Naruto-kun never told me that ...

"Sorry, I'm the one who told her to come" I heard Naruto-kun's voice as he approach in front of me.

"Still yo-"

"Will you just shut up bitch?" A girly voice says to her as she whipped her head to see who was it

"How dare you to call me a bitch, you b-... S-Sakura-san ... What are you doing in here.?" The girls streamed, scared of the scary looking pinknette

"Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto-kun yelled

"I can ask you the same question" She said

"I-i"

"You what?" She asked

"That's enough Sakura" A deep voice says

"Geez ... fine ... Yura, you can go now ... And stop gawking at my boyfriend or I will kill you" Sakura said while cracking her knuckles.

"H-hai!" The girl bowed and walks away

"What happen ?" I see Ino-chan's appearing.

"Just as always... That Yura girl" Sakura sighed

"That bitch!" Ten-chan yelled popped out from nowhere.

"Ten-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan ... Thank you" I said as the three of them grinned at me while they give me a thumb.

"You can count on us anytime" Sakura-chan said grinning

"Yo ! Teme! Thanks bro!" Naruto-kun yelled

"Hn"

"By the way what's up with that Yura?" Naruto-kun asked. "She's one of your fans Uzumaki" Neji-Nissan said popped out from nowhere like Ten-chan. "Yeah ... How troublesome ... Lucky me I don't have one" Shikamaru-san said... And COME ON! Where the heck's they came from? ... Geez ... I have a weirdest friend in school.

"Guys ... Get back to your exercise!" Sakura-chan said "Bye Hina-chan!" Naruto-kun yelled as he waved at me and trying to avoid Sakura-chan's hits. I can just giggle at my friend crazies. But what can you say? I love it anyway.

_**~ TIME SKIPS ~**_

"Eh?"

"Whoa Naruto! This is your girlfriend?" you see ... Naruto-kun's friends asked if they can come with us in the way home. I know it's normal but can't I just walk with him alone, didn't this people know it, well I guess not.

"How can you get a girlfriend before your senior can even have one?"

"Shut up" I said Naruto-kun said and he's BLUSHING

"Both of you ride the train, right?"

"Ah-ah! Hai" I nodded nervously.

"I'll come with you guys then" Said the boy

"Sorry Hina-chan" I heard Naruto-kun whispering to me

"I-it's okay" I said.

He looks happier when he's with his friend ...

_**~ TIME SKIPS ~**_

"Eh? Date?" I asked

"Yeah, we're having a break

This week" He said to me as he blushed.

"When?" I asked too eagerly

"I don't really know" He said

"I will tell you eventually"

"Okay!" I nodded at him

"We will think where's will we be going, okay? I can't wait for it!" He said

"Me too" I nodded

_**~ TIME SKIPS ~**_

This is my first date... That I've been dreamed of. Will it be turn out well?

"It's glad to see you happy" Sakura-chan said

"Yeah" Ino-chan nodded

"By the way what are you reading anyway?" Sakura-chan asked me

"Eh?"

"There's so many bookmarks on it" Ten-chan said

"Er ... Eto..." I grinned nervously ...

"I'm just so happy because Naruto-kun's already asking me on a date." I said

The thing that made me pleased me most is not the place where we were headed, but our togetherness.

_**...**_

"I'm so sorry Hina-chan"

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We have a match with the other school and they are strong. We can't have a break until the match is over" He said as my breath hitched.

"So ... What are you going to do with the date?"

"I don't think I can go..." He said as my heart dropped

"Oh, it's okay"

"Sorry"

"It's not your fault" I said

I folded my arm and held my tears.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan!"

"I said IT'S OKAY!" I yelled as I cry

"I'm so sorry . You're mad at me right? I'm not really sensitive about this" he said but I just cry harder

"I'm so sorry"

_**~ TIME SKIPS ~**_

"Good morning Hina-chan" I hear Naruto-kun's voice coming closer.

"About yesterday..."

I didn't let him finish his sentence and run off. Leaving him behind.

"Do you think I should break up with him?" I said

"You're just having a small fight"

"What about you you Sakura-chan? You didn't even get a single fight with Sasuke-san right?"

"Fine if you want to break up with him" Sakura-chan said ... oh she is mad right now.

"Having a totally hyperactive boyfriend is your dream right?" her word caught my attention

"I have a numerous fight with Sasuke-kun! Everyone makes mistake Hinata-chan! Do you think you're the one who was suffering?" She added

"Hina-chan listen ... You know that book you read for your date?"

"Yeah" I nodded

"When I went to Naruto's class ... he was reading it too. His face was serious, and the bookmarks are much more that yours. Do you really think you want to break up with him?" She asked

She has a point ... I remembered when Naruto-kun helps me to reach my shoe ... his face was so red... and That day he was wandering around like an idiot... I realize it. Now I know, he's confuse to make the perfect time for ... Helping ... Me. His face was unbearably red... It's been a prove that he's serious thinking of me.

_**~ AT THE GYM~**_

"_Do you want to break up with him?" _

Sakura-chan's voice rang again and again in my head but ... I don't want to break up with Naruto-kun... I wiped my tears and looked back at the gym ... _'EH? Where is he?'_

"He's gone" I sighed... Maybe I should just go home.

When I'm bout to turn my whole body someone hugged me from behind as I gasped in surprise.

"Na-Naruto-kun? What's wrong ?Everyone's looking at us" I said

"It doesn't matter" He said

"Hina-chan ... Did you come to see me?" He asked

"I'm sorry, I was just realizing that I make you holding your feelings... You're my first girlfriend."

"So I don't really know what should I do ... But I know that I Love you" His last word making my breath hitched

"Because of that ... stay with me forever..."

"Is it true that I can say anything? As in anything?" I asked as I felt him nod on the crook of my neck.

"Me too, I love you so much" I said looking back at him.

_**~ TIME SKIPS ~**_

"I'm sorry ... when I realize you were in there ... My mind was focused on you and do all of that thing front of all of them."

"It's okay... Naruto-kun"

Yeah ... Ino-chan, Shika-san, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, Ten-chan, and Neji-Nissan was making fun of us until I dropped ... It was embarrassing.

"Ne Naruto-kun... If you have a girlfriend what do you want?" I asked

"I want to do this..."

I got confused with his word, untill he lean down and kiss me full on the lip. After we broke out we both blushed as I kissed him on the cheek.

_There's times when we're happy_

_And when we weren't_

_But of course..._

_It's the day that we cheeriest_

_TOGETHER..._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hellz yeah! It's done! Gosh I worned out ... It took me 7 hours focusing on my monitor right now ... sigh I hope you like it ... I would love to get some advice but no ISULTS! I will hate you if give me ISULTS, Oh well .. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Love, UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
